ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Other Dimensions?!
This is the Season/Arc 1 Finale of Yellow. Synopsis While Yellow fiddles around with his new Master Control, and his crew are relaxing, they get a surprising visit from a strange man, who might be of big help to their fight. Plot episode starts with the gang in their cell. Argit and Zombozo are taking a nap, Mad Ben is outside yelling at people and Yellow and Helen are sitting on the cell bench looking at new aliens. Helen: at one silhouette of a Bug-Like figure What about that one? Yellow: I don't know... he seems pretty weak. Helen: her eyes big Pweeaaase? Yellow: Ok, ok stop with the puppy dog eyes. I can never fight that, it makes you too cute. Helen: Blushes You... you think I'm cute. Yellow: Blushing Uh.... let's just look at the alien. slams on the watch WEEVIL/PLASMANT TRANSFORMATION: The bakcground is yellow and the Omnitrix begins to sink into Yelow's body. Yellow is them forced on all fours on the ground while his arms and legs become stick-like. His torso begins to crunch up and get smaller, as well as his mouth becoming more bug-like. An antenna grows out of the top of Yellow's head and a brace, as well as the Omnitrix, is wrapped around his neck. Yellow then falls to the floor as he shrinks. Plasmant (Yellow's version of Ball Weevil) is shown. ---- transformation ends as Plasmant looks up towards Helen. Plasmant: Wait a minute? How did you get so big? Helen: I didn't. You got smaller... and CUTER!! Look at you! You're so adorable! Plasmant: Oh so now I'm cute and adorable? Look who's cute now! Helen: Wh-whatever... Wait a minute. I've got an idea. Plasmant: Hold on. What are you- presses the Omnitrix and Yellow transforms into a Kineceleran. Helen smiles and blushes. Helen: her mind: My god he's hot in this form... well, I guess it's because he's a Kineceleran now... but I can't help but feel something for him... ???: Helen? You ok? Looks like you've seen a ghost... I'm not Frightmare... am I? Helen: Well, no. You're, um... you're a Kineceleran. ???: I am? Awesome! What should we call him? Zombozo: Speedy-Quick Argit: XLR8 Mad Ben: Fasttrack! ???: Already got a Citrakayah named that, Mads. Mad Ben: Shit! Helen: How about... Speedster? Speedster: Speedster? I like it! Inferno: the next cell over Uh guys? I think you've got company. times out and turns back to Yellow. He, Helen, Zombozo and Argit look outside where Mad Ben is. Inferno looks out from his cell to see a portal of some sort. Zombozo: What is that thing, Inferno? Inferno: Not sure. I just saw it open... where the portal is, someone walks out from it. He seems to be wearing a lab coat with some designing on it, goggles around his neck, a metal gauntlet, and holding a cane. He walks over to the group. Just in case, Zombozo grabs a hammer from out of his pockets, Argit grabs some of his quills, Inferno readies a fireball and Mads and Yellow ready their Omnitrixes. ???: Pardon my intrusion, but I'm looking for a "Benjamin Tennyson" and Mads look at each other. Mad Ben: Well... you've certainly come to the right place... but who the hell are you? Prof. Paradox: Oh, a thousand apologies, good sirs. I should have introduced myself before asking questions. My name is Professor Paradox. I am a time traveler who can travel anywhere through space and time within reason. As well as travel through dimensions. Argit: So... you're like that Doctor guy from that TV show? Paradox: In a way... yes. Argit: Cool! Which one are you like? Paradox: That's not as important now, Argit. What is important is why I came here... it's about Vilgax. looks in shock when he says Vilgax Yellow: You don't work for him... do you? Paradox: Heavens no... I wouldn't dream of working for that imbecile. I'm here to help you stop him. As part ally, part guide. Helen: What do you mean "part guide"? Paradox: I'll get in to that later. What I need to talk about now is his plan. I know more information that could help you... Yellow: Go on... Paradox: You see when I was on the planet Khoros meeting up with an old friend, I saw Vilgax and Eon terrorizing a close city. I saw him use a syringe and drained some DNA out of a Tetramand then escape. I went over to the city and asked what happened. The Tetramand said that Vilgax collected the DNA from him and is going to use it form an Omnitrix. What you may not know is that he collected multiple DNA samples of the Tetramand species. By mixing and combining them together, he plans on making an Ultimate Tetramand DNA Sample to put in his Omnitrix. Yellow: Wait, so you mean he's planning on making- Paradox: An Ultimatrix. looks in shock Mad Ben: Wait... that's why Vilgax wanted me to collect DNA samples of the variations of these alien species! He wanted my dimension's DNA's unique powers! Yellow: And that's why he kidnapped that young Cerebrocrustacean when I was a kid! Zombozo, Helen and Argit: Holy shit... Paradox: Now Helen, about your "half guide" question you asked earlier. You see that portal over there? Helen: Yea...? Paradox: It came from another dimension. Inferno: Wait so, since you can hop dimensions... what does that mean for us? Paradox: It means I can take you through different dimensions to help you recruit people to take down Vilgax. Yellow: You'd do that for us? Paradox: But of course! The Omniverse needs to be saved from Vilgax... and the group of you have been so brave to do this. I thought I'd give you an extra set of hands. So, if you ever need me, just use this. tosses Yellow a button of remote with a button. Yellow: What is this? Paradox: If you ever need to call me, press the button. It can locate your location in any dimension and send a portal from my location to yours. Yellow: I... I don't know what to say... thank you. Paradox: My pleasure. Farewell, Ben. Or, should I call you "Yellow" like the rest of your friends do? Yellow: You can call me Yellow. Paradox: Well then, I hope to see you soon "Yellow". then walks through a portal and it closes after him. Yellow, Mads and Helen looks at the button. Zombozo: That's so cool! Helen: We should use it now. Yellow: Not yet... I feel like we should wait. We don't want anyone to be too suspicious. For now though, let's relax while we can. I fear that a new challenge will await us with every dimension. camera zooms out of where Yellow and the gang are and cuts to black. ---- camera then fades in to Vilgax's ship. Inside a small laboratory, there are three Azmuths chained up. Azmuth from the 23rd Dimension, Azmuth from Mad Ben's Dimension, and Azmuth from Yellow's Dimension. They appear to be working on something. Vilgax walks in. Vilgax: Is it done? Azmuth (Mad Dimension): Unfortunately... yes. Your "Omegatrix" is completed. with no hesitation, grabs the Omnitrix and walks out. He walks over to his control room and pulls out a vile from a drawer named "Ultimate Tetramand". Vilgax pours the liquid from the vile into the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix flashes for a second and then the center of it pops up. Omegatrix Voice: Ultimate Tetramand DNA is now unlocked. grins, dials to the Ultimate Tetramand and slams down on it. After a black flash from the room, the camera zooms out to the exterior of the ship in space. Vilgax laughs evilly as the screen cuts to black. The credits roll. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Professor Paradox makes his first appearance. *The two aliens Speedster and Plasmant make their first appearance. *The story plot of Season 2 is revealed. *Vilgax's "Omegatrix" is completed. Minor Events *The Azmuths from Mad Ben and Yellow's dimensions make their debut. Characters *Yellow *Helen *Mad Ben *Zombozo *Argit *Inferno *Professor Paradox (debut) *Azmuths **23rd Dimension **Mad Ben's Dimension **Yellow's Dimension Villains *Vilgax Aliens Used *Plasmant *Speedster Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 1